jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Finnegan
Mike Finnegan est un catcheur de la féderation JVPW.Il est né à Atlanta dans l'état de Géorgie.Il est le frére du grand WR de la NFL Josh Finnegan.Son père est Steve Finnegan un grand acteur des états unis. Il a été dans 2 féderations si on ne compte pas la JVPW.Il a été a la TNA et la FCW. Biographie: Mike Finnegan,Catcheur à la JVPW (Fédération Virtuelle). Son père est Steve Finnegan,et son frère Josh Finnegan. Il a un frère qui s'appelle Josh Finnegan qui fait du foot U.S à la franchise de Miami Dolphins. Née à Atlanta dans l'état de Géorgie. Mike Finnegan a débute à la TNA.Il a parcouru plus ieurs Fédérations tels que la FCW, la TNA. Il fût virer de la TNA a cause d'une grave blessure. Ensuite, il partit a la FCW et a raflés quelques titres, vraiment impressionant en tant que catcheur ou commentateur. Il voulu partir à la recherche de challenge. Un jour, Il reçu un coup de téléphone du président de la JVPW. Gimmick: Il est un héros du public,il aiment faire rire le public avec des speechs ou a la fin de son match,apres une victoire insulté son adversaire,il aime prendre des photos avec les telespectateurs,faire un petite fete pour que les spectateurs parle un peu avec lui, il aime aussi beaucoup faire le commentateur mais il se crée des ennuie en insultant beaucoup de catcheures au micro et il n'hésite pas,surtout pour les champions.Il aime venir interompre un match important. 1.Signature à la JVPW: Mike entre a la JVPW, il combat plusieurs catcheur dans les shows de la Federation. Mais a ce jour il ne combat que des catcheur normaux.A chaque fois en backstage, on le voit avec des photographes car c'est un Beau Gosses. Caractéristiques au catch: - Prises de Finitions et Coups Spéciaux: -Ricola Bomb/Pyramid Bomb (Straight jacket hold pour finir en sitout powerbomb) -Match Killer (Horizontal back to belly suplex hold pour finir avec un sitout facebusUSTER) -Double underhook piledriver -Frog splash - Prises Favorites: Multiple kick variations Roaring Swiss Uppercut (Spinning European uppercut) Alpamare Waterslide (Side Death Valley driver) Le$ Arte$$ Driver (Gutwrench side piledriver) Swiss Death (Flapjack lift pour finir en une European uppercut modifiée) Swi$$ Sleeper Hold (Bridging cobra clutch) Ricola-Plex (X-Plex) Neutralizer (Grounded over the shoulder single leg Boston crab/Headscissors combo) UBS Neckbreaker (Inverted fireman's carry cutter) Swiss Uppercut (European uppercut) Cough Drop (European uppercut à la gorge ou à la nuque de l'adversaire titubant ou au sol) Elbow from the Alps (Diving elbow drop) Jim Breaks Special (Lifted wrist lock submission) Money Dive (Diving headbutt) Delayed vertical suplex European headlock Suicide dive pour finir en horizontal European uppercut Springboard rope walk into a top rope headscissors takedown Giant swing -Thèmes musical: "Written in the star"_Tinie Tempah et Eric Turner Vie Personnelle: Son père est Steve Finnegan,il est acteur et a joué dans plusieur films.Son Frère est Josh Finnegan,un grand Wide Receiver de la Franchise de Miami Dolphins. Palmarès: •TNA: 1x TNA X Division Champion. 1x TNA World Tag Team Champion. •FCW: 3x FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship. 2x FCW Florida Tag Team Championship.